


The Sun Palace

by Gates_of_Ember



Series: PJO Arranged Marriage/Royalty AU [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Gen, M/M, and here we see the Apollo fam, background Daphne/Apollo, background Hyacinthus/Apollo, background Hyacinthus/Zephyros, background Lee/Lou Ellen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gates_of_Ember/pseuds/Gates_of_Ember
Summary: After meeting with the Prince, Will travels home to tell his family the good news.  Will loves his family, even if they are a bit...eccentric.  For one thing, there's the complicated web that is his father's love life.  For another, there are his older siblings, who tease him mercilessly, and his younger siblings, who are rarely up to any good.  But even if his family is a bit odd, they will always love and support him....and then there's Octavian.





	The Sun Palace

**Author's Note:**

> [As usual, here’s the link to the AU guide.](http://gatesofember.tumblr.com/post/163966365954/solangelo-arranged-marriage-au-guide)
> 
>  
> 
> This detail is in the guide, but I want to point out that in this AU, Chronos is not the same as Kronos. Chronos was the protogenos, Kronos was the titan. To avoid confusion, if I ever want to talk about Kronos the titan, I use his Roman name, Saturn. So when Will’s talking about celebrating Chronalia, they aren’t celebrating the titan. Saturn is a bad guy in this AU. See guide for details.
> 
> If you’re new to the AU, you should probably start at the beginning of the series, but I’m not going to make you.
> 
>  
> 
> [Also you should stop what you're doing and check out this beautiful wonderful perfect art of baby Will and baby Nico in Debut by @pm-patata!!!!!](https://pm-patata.tumblr.com/post/164855338249/gatesofember-here-is-a-little-fanart-of-little)

Will and Artemis had intended to leave in the fall, before the cold made travel difficult, but the sudden arranged meeting with the Prince had delayed their departure until later in the season.  It took longer than usual to leave Pluto because of the cold weather and Diana was far across the Jupiter, in the southeastern corner of the empire.  The duchy of Ceres was near Diana, a little to the southwest, and Artemis had intended to travel there after seeing Will to Diana so that she could be present for the annual Chronalia festivities.  As a result of their lateness, Artemis took Will to Ceres with her.  She sent Apollo a letter notifying him it would be about a week before they arrived in Phoebus, but neglected to inform him about Will’s success in securing a fiancé, and forbade Will from doing so, as well.  She wanted to see his reaction to the news in person.

Ceres, being a duchy with a primarily agricultural economy, always held the largest and most exuberant celebrations for the Chronalia harvest festival.  Hundreds of people from across the Juvian Empire traveled southward to attend.  There was always plenty of food from the harvest, games and competitions, and the entire festival was dedicated to Chronos, the protogenos of time, to thank him for a successful harvest season.  Artemis always tried to be present at major celebrations like the Ceres Chronalia festival.

Artemis encouraged Will to enjoy himself at the festival, and he did.  He entered the foot-racing competition and ended third, then he helped Artemis lure Thalia into having a bit of fun when she wasn’t on guard duty.  At the feast, Will ate until he couldn’t eat anymore; there were various kinds of meat, vegetables, and fruit—like pomegranates, which he had been nervous to try before he’d eaten one to impress the Prince.

Will wrote to Prince Nico during his stay, describing Ceres and the Chronalia festival.  He wasn’t quite sure what was appropriate to write and he wasted a few sheets of paper before he was satisfied with his letter.  He wanted to tell Nico about how happy their meeting had made him and how much he was looking forward to seeing him again.  Would that be too forward?  Will had a hard time remaining focused and refined when he thought about the Prince; he always found himself to be far too excited.  He ended up settling for writing, “I hope to receive word from you soon,” as that seemed suitable and communicated his excitement about their new relationship, and sent the letter off.

Really, Will was beyond the point of excitement.  He was going to be engaged to marry Nico, the Duke of Angelus and Crown Prince of Pluto—how could he not be?

By the time Will arrived in Diana, it was already winter.  The golden fields of tall grass were dusted with frost and the roads, not designed for such cold weather, were slippery.  As they rode through Phoebus, Will saw people peering out of buildings and stopping to gawk at the Matestra’s carriage.  Will recognized a few faces—not many, as Phoebus was a large city and he didn’t spend as much time there as he did in his childhood, but some.  He poked his head out and waved to a few passersby, and they waved back, recognizing him as the Duke’s consor son.

“I will see you in and talk to your father before I leave for Delphi,” Artemis said when Will ducked his head back inside the carriage.  Delphi, located just outside of Phoebus, was almost an entire down on its own: the grounds included the main Sororal estate, beautiful gardens, a massive theater, and even a few taverns where visitors could find food, in addition to the usual shrines and temples to the protogenoi that could be found on all Sororal grounds.  The Gardens of Delphi, which referred to the grounds as a whole, was a popular vacation spot for the Juvian nobility.  Delphi was a great supporter of the arts; firework shows were put on nearly every night and there were always travelling acts who came to perform music, dance, or act in the theater or even in the gardens themselves.  As the Matestra, Artemis would stay in the Sororal residence with the Soror Princepa of Delphi, Rachel, but would return to Phoebus to visit Will and his family.

Apollo’s palace was sometimes called the Sun Palace—and with good reason.  It stood on the outskirts of Pheobus, and the grounds covered a great deal of land that included not only Apollo’s gardens, but also farmland and ranches where many citizens of Pheobus worked.  The Sun Palace itself, however, was one of the most stunning structures ever built, in Will’s opinion.  Although only three stories tall and simply rectangular in shape, the Sun Palace served as a testament to the wealth of Diana.  The exterior walls were stunningly white, and the ornately carved molding along the windows, the staircase leading to the main floor, and each corner of the building was gilded and gleamed when the sun shined against the palace.  It was positioned in a location that received a great deal of sunlight and was far enough away from the center of town that no shadows fell on its walls.

A paved roadway curved around a large fountain in front of the palace, and as Artemis’ carriage pulled up, a few groomsmen stood ready to care for the horses.  The front facade of the palace featured a grand staircase leading to the main floor, and Will could see his parents and siblings gathered at the top, watching as the carriage came to a halt.  Lee was carrying Kayla, who was only six, so that she could see, and Austin, who was thirteen, was leaning so far over the railing that he looked like he was about to topple over.  When Will stepped out of the carriage, all of his siblings raced down the staircase to meet him.  Michael, Will’s second oldest brother, was the first.  He was followed by Austin and Lou Ellen, Lee’s wife.  Lee and Kayla arrived last, as Kayla had tried to make Lee carry her the whole way before he finally set her down because she was getting too heavy.

When Michael slung his arm around Will’s shoulders and ruffled his hair, Will had to stoop down a bit to meet his height.  “Ouranos’ baubles, you’ve gotten tall!” he said.  Will supposed he had—he’d grown a few inches since he’d last seen his family the spring before.

“You took too long!” Kayla pouted.  She and Austin grappled Will’s waist in an aggressive hug.  “I barely remember you!”

“My most sincere and remorseful apologies, Kayla,” Will said.  “I promise I’ll make it up to you!”  In truth, when Kayla had been younger, she _had_ forgotten him several times because Will was away so often.  Now, she was old enough to remember him, but Will still felt sorry that he wasn’t always there to see her grow up.

“You’ve got a lot to tell us, sir,” Lee said, giving him a hug while Will’s sister-in-law kissed his cheeks in greeting.  “But first off, we are _desperate_ to hear how your meeting with the Prince went.”

All five pairs of eyes looked up at him curiously, and Will could only blush and smile shyly.

His siblings erupted with shouts of victory.  Kayla screamed and Austin started crying.  Will thought he saw Lou Ellen slip Michael a silver coin.  Lee hugged Will so hard that he lifted his feet off the ground and Will had to beg for release so he could breathe.

“He did it!” Lee shouted towards Apollo and Daphne, who were still at the top of the staircase.  Chiron was there, too, along with Will’s cousin and Apollo’s ward, Octavian.

After greeting their aunt almost as enthusiastically, the siblings ushered Will up the staircase to meet their parents.  “Is Hyacinthus not here?” Will asked Michael in a whisper, noticing his absence.  Apollo was rarely seen without his courtesan.

“He’s with Zephyros,” Michael whispered back.  “Don’t talk to Pa about it.  He’s a bit sensitive.”

Will nodded in understanding.  Apollo and Hyacinthus both had additional lovers, but their only serious, long-term romance was with each other.  Hyacinthus’ relationship with Zephyros, Earl of Favonius, was becoming quite steady and, apparently, Apollo wasn’t entirely comfortable with that.  Will liked Hyacinthus—everyone did.  He hoped that Apollo and Hyacinthus would be able to work everything out before something went wrong.

“I’m glad you’re back,” Austin suddenly said, pushing between Michael and Will without warning.  “They’ve been putting me on Octavian Duty.”

Will sighed.  If there was one thing he dreaded every time he went home, it was Octavian Duty.

Apollo hugged Will even more tightly than Lee had, but Daphne’s embrace was gentler and she kissed his forehead before Chiron welcomed him home and offered his congratulations.

“It is good to see you again, cousin,” Octavian greeted, although he appeared to be trying very hard to look bored.  “It’s good to know that another rationally-minded, decent person will be living in this little house for a while.”

Octavian made it no secret that Will was his favorite cousin.  Perhaps it was because Will wasn’t home as often as his siblings and Octavian hadn’t worn through Will’s politeness quite yet.  Will hated offending people, even people as petty and haughty as Octavian.  If the rest of his siblings had their way, Octavian wouldn’t be living with them, but Apollo was Octavian’s legal guardian and, as a consequence, Octavian had to stay.

“It’s good to see you, too, Octavian,” Will replied politely.

Supper was prepared shortly after their arrival and they ate in the dining hall while Artemis updated Apollo and Daphne on her conversations with the King about Will’s pending betrothal.  At the other end of the table, Kayla and Octavian were arguing about something that had Lee, Michael, and Lou Ellen red in the face from holding back laughter.  Austin enthusiastically informed Will about his upcoming piano recital in Delphi, and Will promised that he would be in Phoebus to attend.  Austin was still quite resentful about Will missing his last recital.

Following supper, Artemis and her party left so that they would make it to Delphi’s Sororal estate before it became late, taking with them some of Apollo’s horses to give her own a rest.  After seeing her off, Will and his family gathered in his father’s largest drawing room and they asked him about his meeting with the Prince.  Kayla busied herself with her blocks, being far too busy to pay attention to the adults talk about boring things.  Austin sat with her on the floor—although they were far apart in age, they were the two youngest and had always had a special bond—while Lee, Michael, and Lou Ellen sat together on one of the couches and Apollo and Daphne took their own seats on opposite sides of the room.

Chiron entered the room along with the family, wheeling in on a chair that Will had designed with his friend, Leo.  Leo was another consor who specialized in engineering, and when Chiron’s knee troubles led him to have difficulty walking several years before, Leo and Will had worked together until they designed a seat on wheels.  It wasn’t the first wheelchair to be invented, but they had made it much more convenient, adding the ability for the seated individual to propel themselves without assistance.  The design was also made to be cheaper and more accessible to common people, which gave the injured and elderly more mobility, and Will and Leo had received reports that it even provided some opportunities for those populations to seek employment.  When they presented their work at a convention in Venadica, they were awarded with a stipend to pay for their future research and the development of new products.

“Where to start?” Apollo mused when everyone was settled.  He looked Will over with a delighted expression.  “Well, I suppose that first I should say that I was extremely happy to hear about your meeting from my sister.”

“He was thrilled,” Lee said.

“Elated, really,” Lou Ellen elaborated.

“He cried,” Michael added.

Apollo looked betrayed and turned back to Will.  “That is not at all what happened—you know how prone those three are to exaggeration.”

Daphne scoffed.  Apollo pretended not to notice.

“Don’t listen to him, he absolutely cried,” Austin piped up as he passed Kayla a square shaped block.

“He was bawling, to be honest,” Michael said.

“He wept tears of pure joy, and he carried the letter around with him for days,” Lee said dramatically.

Apollo frowned.  “Now _that_ is a lie—”

“It’s not,” Daphne cut in.  “He sometimes took it out to stare at it.”

“And then he’d cry again,” Austin added.

“He cried lots,” Kayla affirmed, laying down blocks for the walls of a model house.

“Sobbed, more accurately,” Michael said helpfully.  “Huge, convulsing sobs that made the entire estate tremor.  I wouldn’t be surprised if he tickled Gaea’s—”

“Lord Michael, your language, if you please,” Chiron chided.

“Yes, Lord Chiron,” Michael said dully, like he was still a child and Chiron was still his tutor.

“Really, Uncle,” Octavian drawled, “the scene you caused was quite excessive.”

Michael immediately whirled around to face his cousin, having apparently forgotten about Chiron’s warning a moment before.  “Don’t talk about my father like that, you puny, ungrateful d—”

 _“Lord Michael,”_ Chiron scolded, and Michael sat up politely and mumbled out a _yes, sir._

“In any case, this is all a complete exaggeration,” Apollo said.  “Wouldn’t you say, Lord Chiron?”

Chiron cleared his throat.  “I’m afraid I found the description rather accurate, Your Grace.”

Apollo looked lost for a moment, but then Kayla reached out and patted his knee.  “It’s fine, Papa, I cried, too.”  

Apollo’s expression warmed.  “Thank you, dear,” he said, looking much more chipper.  “In any case, Lord Chiron, I would like to hear your thoughts.”

“I hardly think much is required to be discussed, Your Grace,” Chiron answered.  “The Prince of Pluto wishes to negotiate his betrothal to Lord William.  That being said, I would like point out that Pluto is struggling economically.  They will require a substantial dowry.”

“I will pay it,” Apollo said.

“And there is the Prince’s reputation to consider,” Chiron added.

Will frowned.  “To be frank, Lord Chiron, I am the only one present who has met the Prince.  I believe my testimony is more reliable than that of rumors.  I admit that at first, I feared His Highness was disinterested in me, but he continued to meet with me for hours every day, and, at the end of my stay, he told me that he thought a marriage between us could ‘work quite well.’”

“And he wasn’t as nasty as the rumors say?” Austin asked, looking up from Kayla’s model block-house, which was steadily turning into a block-mansion.

“Not at all!” Will said.  “He’s quite kind.  Stern, but kind.  The Matestra thinks he is kind, as well.”

“Will, you have admired the Prince since you were six years old,” Apollo said.  “Are you certain you are thinking clearly?”

Apollo looked more solemn than Will normally saw him.  His father took the subject of marriage quite seriously, especially when it came to finding spouses for his children.  They had found Lou Ellen for Lee after an extensive search followed by a long period of courting.  Michael still hadn’t found a serious suitor.  Apollo was determined to arrange perfect matches with people his children could form friendships with, and Lou Ellen fit in with his family perfectly.  She was between Lee and Michael in age, and the three of them quickly became friends.  Lou took on the role of older sister for the youngest siblings so easily that Will often wondered how he’d ever thought the family was complete without her.  

Will suspected that Apollo took the subject of courting so seriously partly because of his own failed marriage.  He’d chosen Daphne on a whim of passion, not because of her wealth or status or because they formed a friendship that they could build a family on.  On one of the rare occasions he opened up about his marriage, Apollo told Will that he had been smitten with Daphne, arranging their betrothal before they had really gotten to know each other and without much input from his family.  Daphne had known that Apollo was the best offer she would ever get, so she, with the approval of her own family, agreed to the marriage.  He and Daphne did their best, however; they’d never been able to get along in Will’s memory and avoided each other whenever possible, but they tried not to let their problems impact the family.  Daphne was always good to their children—even the sons who weren’t hers by birth.

Will could understand why Apollo was concerned; with respect to social standing, Will was in a position that was very similar to Daphne’s.  Apollo rarely showed it, but Will knew that he felt responsible for the failure of their relationship.  Apollo wouldn’t want Will to end up in a marriage like his.  Will also knew his father did not want him to make a decision based on fleeting emotion—and while yes, Will could admit that his admiration of the Prince may fog his judgment, Will did not think that his situation was like Apollo’s.  The admiration he felt was not based on passion, as Apollo had described his attraction to Daphne.  Instead, his esteem for Prince Nico came from respect and appreciation—the very feelings that Will had been told were necessary for building a strong marriage.

“I am certain that His Highness is a good man,” he said, recalling the kindness with which the Prince cared for his hound and the gentle way he had spoken to his sister.  If that was the way he treated those closest to him, Will had no doubt that he would make a fine husband.

Chiron folded his hands in his lap and looked Will over thoughtfully.  “And what does your family stand to gain from this marriage?  Very little in terms of economic advantages.”

“Lord Chiron, need I reiterate that a _prince_ has told me that he wishes to marry me?” Will asked.  “This is easily the best offer I will ever receive.  I think it would be foolish not to take it.”

Chiron nodded slowly.  “Indeed, my lord,” he said.  “However, we must continue to take the precautions appropriate for any potential betrothal.”

“We have plenty of questions, and I don’t want you to think we mean to dissuade you from marrying him,” Apollo added.  “We only mean to bring a few concerns to your attention so we know you have thought about it.”

“For one, it is very far from home,” Lee pointed out.  “I fear we won’t have many visits from you.”

Will nodded.  “Yes,” he agreed.  “I am not sure how often I will be able to travel here.  But I will write and do my best to visit, and Lou Ellen is from Pluto; she’s very far from home, as well.”

“Truthfully, Will, it did take me several months to adjust,” Lou Ellen said.  “The weather is different, the people are different, and I was never as close to my family as you are to yours.  It will not be an easy transition.”

“Perhaps not, but I am used to Pluto; I have attended school there for quite some time.  I will miss you all, but we have been able to manage the distance so far.”

“It’s not only distance; have you considered exactly how different Pluto is from Jupiter?” Chiron asked.

“Well, of course; but I have lived in Venadica since I started my schooling,” Will said.

“Venadica has its own culture, Lord William,” Chiron said.  “The rest of Pluto can be very different.”

“Then I suppose I will have to learn,” Will replied.

Octavian suddenly sighed dramatically, as if he felt bored of not being the center of attention.  He was draped across a chaise in front of the fire like he was too exhausted and amazing to deal with the inferiorities of the mundane world.  “I don’t understand,” he said.  “Why is it that Will gets to marry a prince, but I do not?  Aunt Artemis has always favored him.  It’s horribly unfair, wouldn’t you agree, Will?”

Will faltered.  He was a bit sensitive to the fact that Artemis seemed to pay him more attention than his siblings—he always wondered if it made them jealous, and he hated to upset them.  “Um—”

“Octavian, let’s not turn this against Will or Artemis,” Daphne interrupted while Lee, Michael, and Lou Ellen shot Octavian ugly looks.  “Will has brought us wonderful news.  We ought to be happy for him.”

“I am, of course, but this has nothing to do with Will and everything to do with me.  Why am I not engaged to a prince?”

“Maybe because you’re a complete twat,” Michael muttered, softly enough that Octavian couldn’t hear him.

“I have had very few suitors, and none have been satisfactory,” Octavian went on.  “Uncle, you really must do a better job of finding me a fiancé.  Now that Will has been taken care of, you should focus on me—I should have been your _first_ priority, as I am older than our dear Will, but never mind that.  Prince Jason is still a bachelor, is he not?”

“Yes, but Prince Jason is not an option,” Apollo replied tiredly.

“Why not?” Octavian demanded.  “After the fiasco with that girl from Mars who ran off to become a soror—such a scandal that wretched girl caused—don’t you agree that he would be relieved to see me?  I am, of course, exactly what the Prince desires.”

“Prince Jason is looking for a wife, Octavian,” Daphne said.  “Not a husband.  He needs to carry on the royal line with a legitimate heir.”

“Oh, curse my unfortunate anatomy,” Octavian sighed.  “Prince Triton has already married, but what about his younger brother—what was his name?”

“Percy,” Will answered patiently.  “And he is already engaged.”

“Oh, right, to that odd consor girl that Lady Athena took in as a ward.  Deplorable choice of a spouse, if you ask my opinion.”

“We didn’t,” Lou Ellen muttered.

“It appears we’ve run out of princes, Octavian,” Michael sighed.  “Tragic.”

“Truly, it is,” Octavian agreed.  “Especially when you consider that I am perfectly available to court.”

“What about a princess, Octavian?” Austin asked.  “I think Prince Nico has a younger sister, does he not, Will?”

“She is a child,” Octavian hissed before Will could speak.  “Besides, I do not want a wife.  Women are much too bossy and they all think they’re smarter than me.  I find them annoying.”

“As though you _aren’t_ annoying?” Lee said under his breath at the same time that Kayla shouted, “I don’t like you either, Octavian!”  Daphne coughed to cover a laugh, but Lou Ellen didn’t bother to hide a snort.

“Oh, Kayla, hush,” Octavian snapped.  Kayla punched her model mansion in irritation, scattering the blocks across the floor, and scowled at Octavian like his very existence insulted her personally.

“Have you ever considered that all women _are_ smarter than you, Octavian?” Michael drawled.

Octavian looked appalled.  “Of course not!  What a ridiculous suggestion, Michael.  Truly, I hope you jest.  You are made to believe such things because the Sorority only accepts women to study with them officially; it’s dreadful, really, the way it demeans men, wouldn’t you say, Will?”

Will cleared his throat awkwardly.  “I...I can’t say that I’ve ever felt that I was being demeaned in Venadica, no; they are very welcoming to male consors.  But as a general rule, women do tend to seek out and receive a longer and more comprehensive education, so it follows that their intellectual aptitudes—”

Octavian waved a dismissive hand to cut him off, as though Will’s testimony was inconsequential.  “In any case, it’s unfortunate that Prince Nico does not have a brother.  Will, wouldn’t that be lovely?  We would see each other all the time!”

Michael sniggered.

“Uh...I....” Will stumbled.  Sometimes, Will wished he were not so nice.  There were few advantages to being Octavian’s favorite cousin.  Usually, it meant that he was the one sent to deal with him because no one else could bear to be in the same room with him for long.  Will hated being put on Octavian Duty.  “It’s unfortunate, yes.  Quite unfortunate.”

“Well, you must notify me if he desires to take an additional lover.  I would be glad to offer my services.”

Will flushed.  He was certainly not prepared to think about that particular duty of marriage, and not at all inclined to imagine his cousin in such a situation—particularly not with his to-be-fiancé.

“Octavian, I do not believe that Will’s future husband requires your ‘services,’” Apollo said before his two eldest sons could react with inevitable hostility.  Lee, Michael, and Lou Ellen had turned to Octavian in outrage, looking like they were ready to fight for Will’s honor—and Will knew they would.  When Will neglected to defend himself, the three of them were always prepared to do it for him.  Perhaps as a result of Will’s desire to be polite, Octavian had a tendency to say insensitive things to him without fearing repercussions.  Will did not think Octavian was attempting to mock him maliciously; in Will’s opinion, it was more likely that Octavian simply didn’t bother to think of how Will might feel before he spoke.  Lee, Michael, and Lou Ellen tried to get Will to stand up for himself more, but Will felt guilty that Octavian didn’t have a single ally in the family.  Even people like Octavian needed friends, after all.

“For now, I think it is time for us all to retire to bed,” Daphne said.  “We will discuss this more when the Matestra comes tomorrow.”

Will started to get up, but Apollo shook his head.  “Not you, Will.  Everyone else, off to bed.”

“Why does _Will_ get to stay up?” Octavian whined loudly as he followed his cousins out of the room.  “Everything is always about _Will Will Will._ I am, of course, the most eligible bachelor of us all—”

“Shut up, Octavian,” Will heard Michael say tiredly, apparently too drained to deal with Octavian any more that evening.  There were a few mumbled agreements, followed by Octavian’s outraged gasp and subsequent lecture on his own eminence and importance until their voices dwindled away.

“Have I done something wrong?” Will asked, turning back to face Chiron and his parents.  Will wasn’t alone with both of his parents very often, even with Chiron there to mediate.  Daphne and Apollo, as a general rule, avoided each other and were rarely seen in the same room without enough people to lessen their obligation to speak to one another.

“No, of course not,” Daphne answered.  “We won’t keep you long; you’ve had a long trip and you deserve some rest.”

“The three of us wanted to talk to you alone,” Apollo explained.  “I hope you realize that we did not mean to question the Prince or your pending betrothal when we spoke before.  We only meant to be sure to understand the situation.”

“We’re going to support you no matter what,” Daphne added.

It was only at times like that when his parents worked well together.  They usually could hardly stand to be near each other, but when it involved their children—illegitimate or not—they became allies.

“Will,” Apollo said seriously.  “Do you want to marry him?”

“Yes, of course I do,” Will answered.  “I’ll never find a match as good as this.  Beyond that, I think I’ll be quite happy with him.”

“Then I will make this happen.  If the King asks me to increase your dowry by ten thousand aurei, I’ll do it.  I’m proud of you, Will.  If the rumors have any truth at all, you must’ve treated His Highness very well to have earned his favor.”

Will blushed and nodded vaguely.  Chiron smiled at him, as well, and said, “We’ll begin formalizing our response tomorrow.  I think it is time to retire for now.  Sleep well, Lord William.”

Will got up from his chair.  “Yes, Lord Chiron,” he said.  “Then I bid you all a good night.”

“Sleep well, Will,” Daphne replied.

“Your brothers and sister-in-law will likely try to catch you,” Apollo added.  “Don’t let them keep you up too late.  Oh, and watch out for Octavian.  He’s been particularly nasty ever since the Matestra’s letter.”

Daphne sighed.  “Only one more year,” she said desperately, rubbing her temple as though the thought of Octavian made her head ache.  “Then he’ll be old enough for us to get him a place of his own to live.”

“Are you really…?”

“They have been searching for a good spot of land for a while now,” Chiron answered.

“Can’t be too far,” Apollo said.  “I’m afraid of the damage he’ll do if we leave him on his own for too long.”

Daphne nodded.  “But too close and...the noise.”

Will shuddered.

“It’s a delicate balance,” Chiron added.  “Don’t concern yourself with it; we’ll have the situation taken care of.  Now, to bed with you.”

“Yes, Lord Chiron,” Will said again, and he nodded to his parents before leaving.

Just as Apollo had predicted, halfway to his room, a hand reached out of a door and grabbed his arm, tugging him roughly into Lee’s drawing room.

“Have a seat, little brother,” Michael said, shutting the door behind him.  Will was pushed into an armchair in the center of the room, and looked up to see three pairs of eyes staring gleefully down at him.

“You didn’t think we’d let you off, did you?” Lee asked.

“No, but I’d expected you to do it a little more gently,” Will said, rubbing his sore shoulder.

“Well, that’s no fun,” Lou answered mischievously.

“Lou Ellen, I had such high hopes for you,” Will said.  “I thought you would change Lee for the better—perhaps force him to cease to abduct me whenever I walk down the corridor—but instead, you have _joined_ him—him and Michael!”

“Oh, William,” Lou Ellen said.  “Do you know me at all?”

“Sometimes I wonder,” Will muttered.

“In any case,” Lee said, “We want to hear all about your little trip to Divitia.  I heard you stayed in the Privilla?”

“Alas!” Michael sighed dramatically.  “With such luxuries, I fear that my dear brother will never wish to associate with plebeians such as ourselves!”

“Betrayed by our own brother!” Lou Ellen cried, wiping away an imaginary tear.

Will’s lips twitched into an almost-smile.  “You haven’t even let me say anything.”

“Sometimes I still think I can hear his voice,” Lou Ellen went on.

“Lou!” Will protested, but he couldn’t help laughing when Lee offered her a handkerchief for her fake tears.

“So, was he...scary?” Lee asked.  “He seems like he’d be frightening.”

“Not scary, no, but he makes one feel intimidated,” Will replied.  “He’s not frightening at all.  He likes to play Acies and his laugh is terribly hideous, but I like it.”

“Of course you do,” Michael sighed with a shake of his head.

Will frowned.  “What do you mean?”

Michael snorted.  “Don’t think I’ve forgotten the trip home from Venadica ten years ago—you would _not_ stop your chatter about the amazing Prince Nico.”

“I thought it was cute,” Lee said with a shrug.

“It was, for all of a minute, but then he wouldn’t _stop._ ‘Prince Nico likes to dance—I want to dance.’  ‘Prince Nico has an older sister.  Papa, can I have an older sister?’  ‘Prince Nico wore red, I want to wear r—’”

“Green,” Will corrected.  “He was wearing green that night.”

Will didn’t realize what he had said until a second later, when both brothers and his sister-in-law were staring at him with dumbfounded expressions.

“Trinkets of Ouranos, you really did worship that boy,” Michael said.

Will flushed and sank into his chair impolitely.  He didn’t care about etiquette at the moment.  “I...suppose.”

“Oh, I think he _still_ does,” Lou Ellen said with a smirk.

“Is that so, Will?” Lee said, grinning in a way that Will _knew_ meant trouble was coming.  “Are you still smitten with the Prince of Pluto?”

Will gripped the edges of his chair nervously.  “I...um...well, I wouldn’t say I’m exactly _smitten.”_

“No?” Lee asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Why, I think our brother is embarrassed by his feelings,” Lou Ellen said.

“I think you’re right, my dear sister,” Michael replied.  “Tell us, Will, was he very pretty?”

“Michael!”

Michael shrugged.  “Well, if you’ll soon be polishing rifles with him, I think it should be relevant.”

“Polishing... _Michael,_ don’t tease me that way!”

“Speaking from experience, it helps to have a partner you’re attracted to,” Lou Ellen purred, sliding an arm around Lee’s waist.

Lee looked smug, but Will flushed at her implication.  “Lou, if you would please refrain from alluding to your bedroom activities with my brother, it would be greatly appreciated.”

Michael chucked.  “Oh, Will, I fear that hanging around those sorors all the time has begun to affect your—”

“Michael, I beg you,” Will pleaded.  “Don’t make this any more uncomfortable for me than it has to be.”

Lee laughed, but disentangled himself from Lou’s arm.  “Alright, enough.  We’ll go easy on him tonight.  But we _know_ you’re smitten, dear William.”

Will blushed.  “I...I don’t...he’s...good.  He’s very good.”  An unbidden smile slid onto his face and he looked down at his lap, absentmindedly picking at the chair’s fabric with his fingers as he tried to keep himself from giggling.  “I’m going to be very happy with him.  I hope I can make him happy, as well.”

Michael sighed.  “How is it that you always make me feel guilty for teasing you?”

“His purity is so pristine, it’s blinding,” Lou Ellen agreed.

“I’m glad to hear you be honest, brother,” Lee said.  “Because we expect a full story, in detail, starting now.”

Will sighed.  “Where do you want me to start?” he asked.

“From the beginning, of course,” Michael answered.  “The _very_ beginning.”


End file.
